Ai Kotoba
by YueMinamoto
Summary: Él es tímido, su constante temor de expresarse lo mantiene preso y aislado del mundo. Él es caprichoso y orgulloso, su aspiración de alcanzar la perfección lo vuelve ambicioso y lo obliga a ocultarse bajo una mascara de prepotencia. ¿A donde puede llegar esto? Solo El Gran Dios lo sabe. Mal Sumarry. YAOI.
1. Timidez

**Hola a todos bonitos y bonitas! Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de esta serie pero no se me ocurría nada, hasta ahora claro. No hay muchos fics de Ginga e Kickoff y creo que no hay ninguno Yaoi u.u Así que vengo a dejarles un fic de una pareja no muy conocida, espero no ser la única en el mundo que los shipea, pero la verdad es que siento que Kota y Takuma son el uno para el otro. **

**Me basé en la canción "Ai Kotoba" de Hatsune Miku, solo que del cover de Shounen-T, así que los pedazos de letra que estan dispersos a lo largo del fic pertenecen a esa canción. Aviso que no son consecutivos, son las estrofas que creí mas apropiadas o de las que me basé para escribir determinadas partes. **

**Ya dejo de tanto estupidez y los dejo con el fic, ojalá les guste.**

**Advertencia: Juego con las lineas temporales**

**Advertencia 2: Un poco de OOC**

**-o-**

**Capítulo 1: Timidez**

Kota POV

El sonido del silbato atravesó mis oídos indicando el final de la práctica. Llevé las manos hasta mi frente para correr algunos mechones de pelo que molestaban y me puse en marcha a los vestidores ignorando por completo al resto de mis compañeros. Tenía la mente muy ocupada como preocuparme en saludar. Solo una cosa rondaba en mi cabeza en ese entonces, en ese maldito treinta de septiembre por la tarde, y se trataba del demonio compacto de mi novio, Takuma Gozalez Aoto. Llevaba sin saber nada de él ya dos semanas, ni una llamada, un mensaje de texto, un WhatsApp, ni siquiera un miserable mensajito por chat. Nada. Estaba totalmente desaparecido. Bueno, tampoco es que yo me hubiese desvivido en contactarlo, pero estuve muy ocupado, ya saben, todo eso de jugar oficialmente en un equipo de futbol de enserio, en verdad es mas cansador de lo que pensaba. Busqué en el celular en mi bolso, arrojando todo lo innecesario por el piso, con la esperanza de que un mensaje suyo apareciese en la pantalla, pero no, nada, solo figuraba el maldito "No tiene nuevos correos" en gigante como si estuviera para hacerme sentir peor. Seguro se preguntarán ¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje tu? La respuesta es simple: No soy bueno usando las palabras. Estúpidas palabras, siempre lo arruinan todo.

Lo último que supe de él fue hace exactamente dos semanas, me había enviado un mensaje de texto preguntándome si quería salir con él esa tarde, pero tuve que decirle que no por el entrenamiento. Creo que no se ofendió, o al menos eso dijo por mensaje, no soy bueno descifrando a las personas, al menos Takuma nunca había tenido ese hábito de enojarse por no tener toda mi atención en todo momento. Tampoco es muy común en mi que me preocupe por no tener mensajes suyos, pero ya era mucho tiempo sin saber de él y para empeorarlo, estamos a un día de cumplir un año juntos.

Después de caminar veinte minutos llegué a la estación de Shibuya para ver como el tren se iba delante de mis narices. Solté un gruñido enfadado. Ahora iba a tener que esperar media hora el próximo. Para descargarme compré un paquete de chicles y me llevé uno a la boca, por alguna razón los chicles me sirven para tranquilizarme y canalizar mi ira en algo. ¿Soy el único al que le pasa? Como no había un condenado banco vacío tuve que sentarme en el piso y mientras esperaba decidí repasar algunos acontecimientos ocurridos entre Takuma y yo, tal vez así pudiera descubrir algo que me ayudara a saber que fue lo que pasó.

_(...)_

_Trata de mi_

_Trata de ti_

_Trata del amor _

_Trata de amar_

_Trata de la angustia_

_Y también el disgustar_

Recuerdo cómo es que fue que comenzamos nuestra relación, yo llevaba a penas dos meses habiendo aceptado que lo quería como mas que un amigo cuando me pidió que pasara a recogerlo de su entrenamiento porque su bicicleta estaba rota y Erika, su novia en ese entonces, estaba ocupada con los estudios como para acompañarlo y claro, el no quería ir solo. Si, era una segunda opción, aunque a mi eso no me afectó nunca. Tras esperarlo un buen rato, salió del bendito entrenamiento con el pelo totalmente mojado y con una paleta en la boca. He allí la razón de sus tardanza, había alguien esperándolo y el señorito había tenido que ducharse antes de salir. Por supuesto que se disculpó por lo demora y como siempre lo reproché por eso.

**"Definitivamente no sabes como tratar a aquellos que vienen a hacerte un favor"**

Él no me respondió y emprendió camino a su casa suponiendo que lo seguiría. Aunque solté un bufido, me dispuse a hacerlo alcanzándolo rápidamente. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi gracias al silencio sepulcral que había invadido el lugar, no había absolutamente nadie en la calle a excepción de nosotros, nadie. Supongo que pensarán "Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para declararse" Y ahí yo les respondo un gigantesco "NO". Admito que había considerado la opción de decírselo ese día, pero si a penas puede hablar de asuntos personales con las voces de toda la clase encima de la mía y probablemente no cuente ni la mitad, en una calle totalmente desolada donde la única presencia que se sentía en varios metros a la redonda era la de Takuma, estaba más allá de mis capacidades declararme en ese momento. Justo tenían que elegir ese día para quedarse todos en sus casas. ¿Dónde estaban las ancianas paseando perros, las señoras hablando de chismes en las puertas de las casas, los hombres limpiando los autos? Ah, sí, probablemente ese era El día Internacional de no salir de sus casas. Como siempre, El Gran Dios estaba en mi contra.

Supongo que debía tener una cara muy rara como para que Takuma me preguntara si me pasaba algo, por supuesto que se lo negué, pero no me creyó en lo más mínimo y empezó a indagarme.

**"Eres un mal mentiroso, tu cara lo dice todo. Estas nervioso por algo" **Yo solo lo ignoré como si ni hubiera dicho nada **"Hnnn. Al parecer a alguien lo flechó Cupido" **

Nunca supe cómo diablos lo supo, supongo que fue El Gran Dios, pero el punto es que en ese momento me detuve en seco, ahí en medio de la calle frente a un negocio que vendía comida de dieta. Solo me limité a mirar el suelo, es obvio que no sabía ni sé aún ahora disimular, me invadían los nervios, la persona que me gustaba se había dado cuenta, no podía sentirme más desgraciado cuando una risita burlona de Takuma me interrumpió.

**"¿Dí en el blanco?" **Me preguntó aún sabiendo que sí. Yo solo asentí y le pregunté

**"¿Tan obvio soy?"**

**"Kota. Andas callado, me ignoras, parece como que no estuviera caminando junto a ti ahora, no solo eso, suspiras y miras al cielo. O es eso, o las drogas ya te afectaron" **

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, recurrió al sarcasmo para alivianar el momento puesto a que sabía lo difícil que era para mí expresarme en ambientes tensos, estaba más que claro que quería seguir indagando en el tema, aunque en cierta forma se lo agradecía.

**"¿Se puede saber quién es la desafortunada?" **dijo comenzando a caminar otra vez, pero yo no lo seguí.

Un nudo gigante se formó en mi garganta, en mi estómago, en mi cabeza, en mi mano derecha, en todas partes, del nerviosismo que estaba experimentando. Tenía dos opciones, o mentir, y atenerme a las consecuencias que probablemente serían catastróficas si consideramos lo mal mentirosos que soy y que el Gran Dios probablemente estaría en mi contra, o decirle la verdad, ahí en esa calle mas vacía que Facebook a las ocho de la mañana en frente de ese local de dieta. Ambas eran opciones terribles, horribles, espantosas, horripilantes y demás sinónimos, pero me vi forzado a tomar una de las decisiones mas precipitadas de mi vida. Me faltaba el aire, sentía que no podía respirar y que colapsaría en ese mismo momento, pero El Gran Dios me dio treinta segundos de valor para poder decirlo al fin.

**"Tu." **

Esa fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar.

_(...)_

_A un tonto como yo_

_Le diste tu cariño y amor _

_Por escuchar esta canción_

_Y por las lágrimas _

_Muchas Gracias_

Una extraña sensación en mi garganta interrumpió mis recuerdos y me obligó a toser repetidas veces para recuperar el aire. Toda la gente me miraba, algunos con expresiones de preocupación, sin saber que hacer, u otros simplemente riendo. Me había atragantado con el condenado chicle. Maldito Gran Dios. Una vez logré estabilizarme y la gente se olvidó del pequeño acontecimiento al fin llegó el tren, que para alegría del Gran Dios estaba llenísimo, y pude ponerme en marcha a casa. Y ahi estaba yo. Apretado como cucaracha entre una de las paredes y una mujer obesa, para no decir gorda en exceso, que al parecer no conocía que existían los desodorantes. En ese momento juro que consideré escribir mi testamento, pero el sonido del celular me distrajo de mi agonía. Me llené de esperanza de ver un mensaje suyo, pero lo disimulé para no parecer colegiala enamorada. Desbloqueé el celular y entré directamente al buzón de correo y ahí estaba el mensaje: "Se ha ganado un auto cero kilómetro..." Repito y repetiré por siempre. Maldito Gran Dios.

Cuando al fin el tren se fue vaciando y la mujer que casi me mata del ahogo se había bajado al fin me pude sentar. Las personas sentadas a mi lado debían sentir mi aura de depresión, estaba llegando al punto de la desesperación. No lograba comprender el porqué de tanta indiferencia hacia mi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me estaba invadiendo la inseguridad. Preguntas como ¿Y si encontró a alguien mejor? o ¿Y si ya no me quiere? empezaron a llegar a mi mente sin que pudiera controlarlas. Decidí concentrarme en otra cosa para no tener que volver a recurrir a los chicles para calmarme, lo único que me faltaba ahora era ahogarme en el tren por culpa de un pedazo de plástico saborisado. Entonces volví a sumergirme en mis recuerdos.

Al oír mi confesión, Takuma se detuvo en seco y volteó a verme sorprendido. Gracias al valor que me confirió el Gran Dios pude verlo a lo ojos y mantenerle la mirada por un largo rato. A los cinco minutos de mirarnos el uno al otro pareció calmarse, pero aún seguía mirándome, expectante, como esperando algo. Fue entonces cuando los pensamientos negativos me invadieron y empecé a deprimirme poco a poco, ya estaba por decir alguna excusa, como que todo había sido una broma, para zafar de la situación, cuando Takuna se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y me miró indignado.

**"¿Y el beso? ¿Qué clase de declaración de amor es esta si no hay un beso?"**

Y ahí estaba Takuma destacándose en una de sus mejores destrezas, sacarme de onda. Yo esperaba un sonrojo, un "lo siento, tengo novia" o con mucha suerte un "lo pensaré" pero ¿Me estaba pidiendo un beso? Para variar, me quedé estático como si fuese un completo tarado desperdiciando la oportunidad de besar al chico que me había gustado desde casi dos meses. No es que no quisiese, de hecho, no había nada que deseara mas, solo que mis piernas parecían no querer hacerme caso. Estaba dando mi cien por ciento para poder moverme cuando Takuma sacó a relucir por segunda vez su mas grande talento, se puso de puntas de pie, me tiró del cuello de la camisa y me besó. No fue mi primer beso, pero si el primero con alguien que realmente me gustaba. Sus labios se sentían suaves y delicados, conservando aún un poco del sabor de la paleta de fresa que había terminado hace poco. Fue un beso corto puesto a que él se separó al no sentir respuesta de mi parte. No pudo alejarse demasiado, ya que casi en ese mismo instante lo estreché entre mis brazos volviéndolo a besar. Ese fue un beso mas largo y apasionado. En ese entonces no sabía si el Gran Dios estaba de mi lado o no, no era de importancia, lo único que en ese momento se cruzó por mi cabeza fue seguir el beso y una vez que termináramos, comenzar otro, y no dejarlo ir jamás.

(...)

Un día mi lado infantil

Cumplirá diez mil años

Entonces nos encontraremos

Y celebraremos

Treinta y nueve veces.

Cuando llegué a casa pasé de largo a mi madre y a mis hermanos y me encerré en mi cuarto. Ryuuji me molestó un poco exigiendo una explicación por mi comportamiento, pero al ver que lo ignoraba entendió que mi mal humor no se resolvería con un simple comentario sarcástico. Lo único que hice fue tumbarme en la cama, tomar el teléfono celular y mirar la pantalla como un completo imbécil rogando que llegara un mensaje. Estaba nervioso, inseguro, triste, frustrado y más que nada enojado, no con Takuma, sino conmigo mismo, más específicamente con mi lado infantil. Con ese maldito lado infantil que por vergüenza no me permitía dedicarle todas esas palabras de amor que pasaban por mi mente. Era gracias a él que probablemente Takuma fuera a terminar nuestra relación. Por todas esas veces que quería abrazarme en la escuela o en la calle y yo se lo negaba porque la gente nos vería, por aquellos momentos en que la gente nos preguntaba qué relación teníamos y yo respondía que éramos amigos, entre muchas idioteces mas de mi parte. Por una extraña razón mi fracaso no había sido causado por el Gran Dios, sino por mi mismo. En ese momento no había cosa que deseara más que correr a casa de Takuma, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todas las idioteces que hice, pero mi lado infantil no me lo permitirá.

-o-

**Listo! Terminé el primer capitulo, va a ser un fic corto, de cuatro capitulo, para que así no pierda tan rápido el hilo o la inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review porfa y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**YueMinamoto**


	2. Orgullo

**I´m here again con el capitulo dos! Fvkjrghviutghiu Perdón si tarde mucho, estaba corta de inspiración, pero espero compensarlo en parte con el largo del capitulo, creo que se me fue un poco la mano. La letra de la canción la fui adaptando yo con lo que fui viendo y escuchando de diversos fansubs y fandubs, como la adaptación es mía, si buscan el sub por ahí no lo van a encontrar , lo demás es lo mismo de siempre.**

**Advertencia: OOC**

**Advertencia 2: YAOI. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**-o-**

**Capítulo 2: Orgullo. **

Takuma POV

La manecilla del reloj se corrió otra vez, ahora faltaban veinte minutos para que acabara la condenada clase de matemáticas. Solté un suspiro cansado. No lograba comprender nada de lo que la mujer esa llena de arrugas frente a mi explicaba con tanto ímpetu y pasión, para mi no eran mas que números y letras a lo largo de la pizarra sin significado alguno. Otra cosa que tampoco entendía era como alguien podía disfrutar de la forma en que mi profesora lo hacía, o al menos eso transmitía, digo, las matemáticas se basan en un gran eje: Encontrar la maldita incógnita. Una vez te arruinas la existencia para poder descubrir cuánto vale la X, tienes que volver a hacerlo todo para saber el valor de Z, luego con Y, y así con cualquiera de las letras del abecedario. Claro que con la excusa de que estamos calculando un punto en un gráfico o cuánto mide el lado de un rectángulo, pero a fin de cuentas es la misma puta mierda con nombres distintos. Aún así esa anciana parecía amar lo que hacía, repetía millones de veces el mismo procedimiento con tal de que sus alumnos entendieran y no parecía cansarse en lo más mínimo. Será por qué yo nunca he amado nada de tal forma lo que hace que no lo comprenda. Ahí es cuando dicen "¿No amas nada? Que persona más fría". Yo les respondo: Si, soy una persona fría, de las más fría que quizás conozcas en tu vida. Y no amo nada de lo que hago porque aún no he conseguido mi mayor anhelo, es una meta muy complicada, muy alta, una meta que no cualquiera puede alcanzar, la tan preciada perfección. El día que alcance la perfección experimentaré la verdadera felicidad. Dije que no amo nada de lo que hago, pero si hay alguien a quien amo. Alguien con quien no me he comunicado en dos semanas. ¿La razón? Mi orgullo.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió mis pensamientos. Ni bien me paré para salir del salón de clases ya había unas cinco personas esperándome en la puerta para que podamos comer juntos, volví a suspirar con cansancio y me dirigí a ellos, iba a ser un día largo. Caminé prácticamente ignorando a mis acompañantes hasta llegar a la mesa en la que siempre solíamos almorzar, no me sentía de humor para soportar las idioteces de los demás. Por suerte estaba Tagi a mi lado cuidando de mi, él había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, y es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo ser yo mismo. Me dirigió una mirada preocupada percatándome de que estaba consiente de la situación por la que estaba pasando, yo solo lo ignoré, no podía mostrar mi debilidad frente a los demás. Mi teléfono celular vibró, lo busqué con desesperación y esperanza de encontrarme un mensaje de Kota, pero lo único que encontré fue el ícono gigante de batería baja. Maldije en voz baja al ver la fecha que figuraba en la pantalla principal, treinta de septiembre, solo faltaba un día para que Kota y yo cumpliéramos un año juntos. No podía haber peor escenario, pero debía admitirlo, toda esta situación había sido única y exclusivamente culpa mía.

Normalmente era yo quien lo llamaba, quien le enviaba mensajes, en fin, quien mantenía el contacto entre los dos, y pensé que eso estaba bien. Es decir, Kota no era del tipo expresivo, y eso no me disgustaba en lo más mínimo, es más, todo lo contrario. Lo que pasa es que hace poco me había dado cuenta del daño que podría estarle causando. Simplemente comprendí que puede que no sea la persona ideal para él, somos muy diferentes. Mi personalidad orgullosa y fuerte contrasta con su timidez, ocasionando que casi siempre termine haciendo todo lo que le ordene, cumpliendo cada uno de mis locos caprichos, mimándome, consintiéndome como si fuera su perrito mascota. No es que Kota fuese sumiso, de hecho, siempre expresaba de forma fría y con insultos lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser, pero siempre terminaba por convencerlo. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero adoraba que fuera así. Al pensar con mayor claridad, capté después de todo un año juntos de que mis caprichos no debían gustarle tanto como a mí. Digo ¿A quién le gustaría que su pareja lo haga limpiar su cuarto? Y no solo eso, todas las mañanas pasaba por mí para ir a la escuela y me compraba algo para desayunar, todo porque yo se lo pedía. Pero a pesar de toda esta sobre explotación, si es que así puedo llamarla, de mi parte, él siempre estaba cuidando de mí como si fuera algo muy preciado.

_(...)_

_Es por ti_

_También por mí_

_Por el amor y por odio_

_Por el querer y también odiar._

Me acuerdo aquella vez que fui por primera vez a su casa, sus padres y hermanos se habían ido de viaje, pero él había preferido quedarse por el entrenamiento de futbol. Realmente era una casona gigante. Me sentí un poco avergonzado al entrar puesto que yo solo vivía en un apartamento de dos ambientes diminuto que con suerte tenía espacio para mi madre y yo. Kota preció notarlo.

**"¡Estoy en casa!" **dijo a pesar de saber que nadie lo esperaba dentro. **"Vamos a mi cuarto. No me gusta estar aquí"**

Tengo que admitir que ese día estuve más nervioso que nunca, pero es que las palabras "Cuarto" y "Novio" me ponían los pelos de punta. Lo seguí caminado deforme por culpa de mis nervios. Una vez llegamos me quedé como un completo tarado admirando su habitación como si fuera un museo o algo, ya casi no recuerdo como fue exactamente la sensación que me invadió al estar en su cuarto. Las paredes azul claro, su aroma por todas partes, el suelo totalmente despejado y resplandeciente, la cama perfectamente tendida, todo era perfecto, aún mejor de lo que había imaginado en mis mas locos sueños. Los nervios se habían perdido en el olvido.

Kota se sentó en la cama y me indicó, con un leve golpe sobre el acolchado, que fuera a su lado. Le dediqué una sonrisa y me encaminé hacia él para luego sentarme sobre sus piernas. Él me miró entre confundido y avergonzado, tratando de disimular el tono carmín que recientemente había invadido sus mejillas. En ese momento lo noté. Estaba mucho más nervioso que yo. No pude evitar reírme lo que ocasionó que su sonrojo aumentara el doble. Era divertido jugar con él de esa forma, después de todo Kota siempre fue un libro abierto para mi a pesar de esforzarse en ocultar sus sentimientos.

**"Ni que te fuera a violar"** dije entre risas. Me miró con reproche pero yo solo lo ignoré y me dispuse a recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. **"Quiero comer"**

Soltó un suspiro cansado, yo solo sonreí satisfecho, ya había ganado.

**"Esta bien. Pero vas a tener que bajarte"**

Lo normal es que hubiese accedido, pero tenía que intentar otra cosa, con un poco de suerte Kota lograba divertirme aún más. Extendí mis brazos hacia su rostro, puse mi mejor cara de perrito mojado y como si fuese un niño de pequeño le dije:

**"Cárgame"**

Me dedicó una mirada de enfado y disconformidad. Por mi parte, yo le devolví una inocente sonrisa. Sentí sus brazos envolverme por la cintura, una sensación de calor invadió mi cuerpo, no puedo describir bien come fue que se sintió, lo único que sé es que llevé mis manos a su cuello para poder rodearlo y asegurar mejor el agarre. Me cargó, tal y como se lo había pedido. No parecía muy contento, pero cumplió mi deseo sin chistar. Supuse una vez tuviese hecha la comida se quejaría y me lo haría pagar de alguna manera, ese era su estilo. Una vez llegamos a la planta baja me dejó sobre el sofá y se fue a la cocina. Mi corazón aún latía acelerado gracias a la cercanía de hace segundos. Nunca me había sentido así, cosa que me sorprendía porque no era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca de mi pareja, Erika solía abrazarme y besuquearme todo el tiempo, y aún así nunca sentí nada por el estilo. Miré el suelo confundido intentando controlar mi ritmo cardíaco, no podía permitir que Kota lo notara.

Oí la voz de Kota preguntándome cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quería en el café, iba a voltear para darle una respuesta, pero ni bien mi mirada se encontró con él quedé totalmente mudo. Olvidé lo que iba a decirle, porque estaba ahí, creo que hasta olvidé mi propio nombre. Lo único que cruzaba por mi mente en ese momento era los movimientos que Kota realizaba mientras preparaba el café, me perdí totalmente en ellos, en esos simples y estúpidos movimientos que hacía revolviendo el café instantáneo de segunda que había comprado de camino. Cuando me di cuenta de mis acciones, aparté la vista lo más rápido que pude, mi corazón se había acelerado otra vez. Maldije en voz baja para no ser escuchado y respondí por fin.

Al rato volvió trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de galletas de chocolate y dos tazas llenas hasta el tope de café. Se sentó frente a mí y acomodó un poco las cosas, una vez hubo terminado se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de su bebida caliente, pero se quemó. ¿Cómo sé todo esto? Porque lo estaba observando constantemente intentando parecer lo menos acosador posible. En el momento en que me di cuenta de lo bajo que estaba cayendo al observarlo de esa forma como un total psicópata, bajé la mirada dirigiéndola a la taza de color blanco con el dibujito de una vaca donde estaba el café que para esas alturas ya debería haberse enfriado. El ambiente incómodo sumado a los acelerados latidos de mi corazón me ponían nervioso. Quería levantar la mirada y verlo comer esa galletita de chocolate con forma de osito, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

De seguro piensan que soy patético, que estoy loco, que soy un psicópata acosador que disfruta de observar durante todo momento a su pareja y sí, tengo que admitirlo, siempre fui así. No era la primera vez que observaba a Kota realizar tareas simples y cotidianas, solo que nunca lo había hecho tan de cerca, normalmente cuando salíamos no solíamos hacer cosas tan... normales, si es que así les puedo decir. Solo sé que en ese momento éramos yo, Kota, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la tasa de café, esa maldita tasa de café que lo hacía lucir tan... ¿atractivo? Me sonrojé de golpe como un completo imbécil al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado por mi cabeza. En mi vida había utilizado palabras como "atractivo" ni jamás había creído en eso que ver a la "persona especial" y sentir mariposas en el estómago. ¿Ya Adivinan quien estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago? Sí, yo. No se dan una idea de lo avergonzado que estaba, quería dejar de sentir eso a toda costa. Le di un sorbo al café de golpe con la esperanza de que alejara esas extrañas sensaciones de mi cuerpo pero el sabor amargo y frío en mi boca me obligó a escupirlo. Si, lo escupí, ahí, en la casa de Kota, sobre la mesa donde él y su familia comían.

Supongo que me sonrojé como un idiota cuando sentí la mirada de Kota sobre mi. Debía de verme realmente ridículo ahí todo rojo como un tomate después de haber escupido el café que me había hecho y para colmo haberle manchado la camisa. Si amigos, le manché la camisa. No me animaba a levantar la vista, pero su mirada sobre mi me obligó a hacerlo. Tomé el coraje que había ahorrado para el día de vacunación de la escuela y lo utilicé para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando alcé la vista me choqué con la potente mirada marrón rojizo de Kota posada sobre la mía. Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar de golpe y las malditas mariposas volvieron. Todavía me pregunto qué carajo tiene de especial mi estómago para que siempre vayan a molestar ahí, pero aún ahora no obtengo la respuesta. El punto es que entre mi corazón acelerado y los malditos insectos, estaba entrando en un estado de casi pánico. Pero lo gracioso es que no lo hice. Me sentía tranquilo, extraño, pero tranquilo, la mirada de Kota transmitía intensidad, una intensidad que ¿tranquilizaba? Al recordarlo me siento como un completo estúpido, como si estuviera diciendo algo incoherente, y es que si, era algo gramática, física, biológica y químicamente incoherente pero en ese entonces no me importó a cuantas ciencias estuviera desafiando, solo éramos Kota, yo y el café derramado.

No tengo idea cuento tiempo habremos estado así, mirándonos el uno al otro fijamente, pero para mí fue infinito y efímero a la vez ¡Y no me importa que la gramática diga que lo que digo es incoherente! Porque así, patético y absurdo, es como lo sentí. Me invadió un sentimiento de cobardía y vergüenza al darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba. Bajé la cabeza intentado esconder mis sonrojo tras los mechones rubios de mi cabello, pero estoy seguro que no funcionó. No tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos, por un lado le había escupido el café encima, pero también había pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo mirándolo fijamente como un completo tarado. Debió de sentirse incómodo obligado a corresponder mi mirada solo por compromiso. Pensé en pararme e irme como el buen cobarde que era, y creo que aún soy, pero la voz de Kota me detuvo

**"Sabes Takuma... Adoro tus ojos" **fue un suave susurro, pero alcancé a oírlo y levantar la vista sorprendido mientras mis mejillas se volvían a teñir de color carmín. **"Tu mirada... de cierta forma... me tranquiliza" **Me sorprendí ante sus palabras **"Pero también... hace mi corazón latir como loco y me llena de energía... una energía extraña y reconfortante que me hace sentir que podría hacer lo que sea"** Hizo una pausa para mirarme fijamente a los ojos **"¿Crees que esto este mal? No sé mucho sobre estas cosas... Pero en verdad me hace feliz que sea por ti quien siento esto" **

Dejé caer mi brazo como peso muerto sobre la mesa. Las palabras de Kota resonaban en mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que recibía una confesión de amor, pero si la primera de su parte y me resultó ¿tierna? Mi corazón latía aún más rápido que antes, mis brazos y piernas temblaban, las mariposas en mi estómago parecían alteradas y creo que hasta perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio. Lo único que entraba en mi cabeza eran sus hermosas palabras y sus ojos marrón rojizo fijos en mí. No sabía cómo sentirme, como reaccionar o que decir. No tenía la mas puta idea de que se supone que debería hacer para responder de forma correcta a semejante alago, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era del sentimiento de felicidad que me invadió al oír sus palabras de amor. Al parecer Kota se rindió, porque apartó la vista de mí. Estaba a punto de irse a buscar un trapo para limpiar cuando me tragué mis miedos y vergüenzas.

**"Y tu...¿sabes Kota?... Me haces feliz..."**

Me calló con un beso. Un beso en el cual no importaba lo incoherentes que fueran nuestros sentimientos o si había un enjambre de mariposas revoltosas en cualquier parte de mi aparato digestivo, mucho menos nos importó el café derramado sobre la mesa ni las manchas en su camisa. Solo éramos Kota y yo, nadie más, ni la taza, ni el café, ni las mariposas. En ese momento sentí que en verdad había alcanzado la felicidad.

_(...)_

_¿Qué es lo comiste ayer?_

_¿Pensaste en mi?_

_¿Has hecho todos tus deberes?_

_¿Cómo estas hoy?_

_Me es imposible estar un día más sin ti._

La voz chillona y molesta de Erika interrumpió mis pensamientos, estaba hablando con Reika acerca del chico que le gustaba. "Súper interesante" pensé con sarcasmo. Abrí el sándwich que había comprado hace unos minutos en la cafetería y me dispuse a comerlo. No sé porqué, pero de la nada pidió mi opinión sobre cómo debería confesarse a este chico. Yo le dije que no podía estar seguro sin saber quién era el pobre desafortunado, así que después de mirarse de forma cómplice por unos segundos, me lo dijeron.

**"No digas nada, pero Reika lleva enamorada de Kota desde hace ya dos años"**

Dejé caer el sándwich sobre la mesa de la sorpresa. Todos me miraban confundidos tratando de entender el porqué de mi tan repentino cambio. Los ignoré por completo. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento eran las palabras "Reika" "Gustar" y "Kota". Un sentimiento de rabia comenzó a invadirme, no era la primera vez que alguien decía estar enamorado de Kota, pero si la primera vez que era alguien tan cercano. No solo soy una persona Orgullosa y Caprichosa, sino que siempre fui Celoso y Posesivo, a veces creo que demasiado, hasta el punto de ver a Kota como mío, como un objeto de mi propiedad. A pesar de ir a la misma escuela casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos y mucho menos la gente sabía de nuestra relación. Para casi todos pertenecíamos a mundos distintos. Él pasaba todo el día con sus hermanos y no tenía muchos amigos a parte de ellos, en cambio yo solía estar rodeado de personas cuya existencia me importaba un rábano. Nadie sospechaba de que semejantes opuestos pudieran tener algo entre ellos, mucho menos Erika y Reika, por mi parte, solo Tagi lo sabía, también los hermanos de Kota, pero no fui yo quien se lo dijo. Si fuera por mí haría público lo nuestro e impondría el respeto de los demás, pero Kota no estaba de acuerdo, por extraño que suene decidí respetar su decisión, aunque me esforzara en ocultarlo y lo negara, en cierta forma también me asustaba el rechazo.

**"Queríamos saber tu opinión como su mejor amigo" **habló Erika otra vez. "**Pensaba que la mejor opción sería que le deje una carta sobre su escritorio o que tú se la des de su parte"** La molesta voz de Erika sonaba confiada, segura de que su plan funcionaría, por alguna razón esto me irritó

**"¿Una carta? Eso es patético y cobarde" **comencé levantando la vista y dedicándole una mirada fría **"Kota jamás saldría con alguien tan cobarde que ni siquiera tuviera el valor de confesarle su amor cara a cara"** hice una pausa para observar sus expresiones atónitas**. "Además, Reika no tiene oportunidad con él, a Kota no le gustan las niñas lloronas y débiles" **

Mis celos me hicieron actuar de forma impulsiva, no me di cuenta de esto hasta escuchar los sollozos de Reika. La había herido sin querer. No sabía cómo reaccionar, normalmente si hería a alguien lo hacía intencionalmente y siempre me iba dejando entre llantos al a víctima, pero esta vez... ¿No había sido intencional? ¿O si? Ni ahora comprendo los sentimientos que me invadieron en ese entonces, estaba triste por Reika, pero feliz porque no se acercaría a Kota, el maldito amor, siempre tan contradictorio. Estúpido Gran Dios, todo es tu culpa. No tuve mas opción que pararme e irme en un gesto de frialdad, lo hecho, hecho esta, no podía revertirlo. Sentí la mirada de Tagi clavada en mí mientras me dirigía al cuarto de limpieza para comer en paz, estaba preocupado por mi otra vez. Gruñí. Odiaba que se preocupara.

Esa no fue la primer vez que me mostré celoso y frío por Kota, pasaba repetidas veces, solo que él jamás se daba cuenta que la mitad del período escolar me la pasaba robando cartas de amor de su casillero o rompiendo la ilusión de un montón de chicas. Al ser su mejor amigo, todas venían a consultarme a mi y todas salían o llorando o con una falsa ilusión. Cada vez que había un baile escolar robaba todas las tarjetas de proposición o evitaba que tuviera contacto con chicas y si alguna llegaba a preguntárselo, a la salida siempre algo les pasaba. Suena cruel, pero para alguien que es el objeto de acoso del capitán del equipo de rugby no es muy difícil pedirle que la atropelle con una bicicleta para que no pueda asistir al dichoso baile. Como conclusión diré que Kota no ha asistido a ninguno de los dos bailes escolares que se han celebrado desde que estamos juntos, y las dos veces fue porque a su cita le ocurrió un "accidente".

_(...)_

_"Te odio"_

_"¿Qué fue lo que te hice?"_

_De alguna forma conoces todo sobre mi _

Una sola vez discutimos por ese asunto, fue a la salida del colegio, me había interceptado cuando salía con el resto de mis supuestos amigos y prácticamente me obligó a ir al parque con él. Todo el camino estuvo serio, no dijo ni una sola palabra, eso ya me advirtió que algo malo estaba pasando, aunque no me hice mucho problema, probablemente lo arreglara con tan solo una carita de perrito perdido. Ni bien llegamos me senté sobre una de las mesas con tablero que usaban los ancianos para jugar ajedrez por las mañanas y saqué mi botella de jugo de naranja. Iba a preguntar por la invitación cuando él me interrumpió y habló primero.

**"Ya me enteré lo de Amy, una bicicleta la atropelló cuando volvía a casa, se quebró la pierna"**

**"Es una verdadera lástima" **respondí sin darle mucha importancia dándole un trago a mi bebida.

**"Takuma, no es un juego ¡No puedes mandar a atropellar a todas las chicas que quieren salir conmigo!" **Gritó enfadado quitándome la botella de entre las manos.

No sé cómo diablos lo supo, tal vez fui muy obvio o quizás algún idiota abrió la boca, pero ese no era el problema, de eso me encargaría después, lo verdaderamente preocupante era lo furioso que se encontraba Kota por mis acciones egoístas. En momentos como ese no serviría lloriquear, se daría cuenta que estaba fingiendo y se enojaría aún mas, la otra opción que me quedaba era decirle la verdad, que ardía en celos y que detestaba que otras personas se le acercaran, pero esa opción era aún peor. Decidí ganar un poco de tiempo.

**"Era un estorbo. Además, solo fue una fractura leve"**

**"¡Ese no es el punto! ¡No podemos hacer público lo nuestro en la escuela, tenemos que disimular de alguna forma! Además, tus celos no son excusa para pasarle por arriba a nadie. ¡Eso fue egoísta y cruel! Cuando haces cosas así... en verdad te desconozco"**

Las palabras de Kota golpearon duro en mi interior. Sentí que mi pecho dolía, por un momento pensé que me estaba agarrando un infarto o algún tipo de ataque cardíaco, pero tras usar el cerebro unos segundos lo entendí: Kota estaba decepcionado de mí y eso me dolía. No fueron sus palabras las que me hirieron, sino el sentimiento de decepción que transmitían. No fue su acusación de mi egoísmo lo que dolió, sino el tono y la angustia con la que pronunció esas palabras. Quería llorar. Nunca había sido mi intención que Kota saliera perjudicado con mis acciones, lo único que quería era dejar en claro lo que me pertenecía ¿Tan mal estaba? Por supuesto que no, pero el amor es extraño y contradictorio. Mis ojos se humedecieron y mi deseo se concedió. Estaba llorando. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por detener mis lágrimas, pero no tenía caso, cada una de las gotas que corrían por mi rostro eran la prueba física del dolor que sentía. Kota se percató de mi llanto y se mostró sorprendido. Se acercó a mi lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que su cercanía empeorara mi condición.

**"Esto... Lo siento si te hice sentir mal... no medí..." **No lo dejé terminar.

**"Te odio"**

Kota se mostró atónito ante mi declaración. Lo miré fijamente, quería demostrarle que hablaba en serio, pero mis lágrimas no ayudaban mucho. Se acercó más a mí y me tomó del mentón obligándome a verlo directamente a los ojos, si vieran su rostro seguro pensarían que me estaba tomando el pelo, una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con un tono de picardía.

**"¿Koinu (1) se enojó? Pobrecito... Pero si no te daba un buen castigo jamás aprenderías" **Me dio un beso en la frente **"Siento haber sido tan duro contigo"**

Si, el muy idiota había jugado conmigo, todo para hacer que me arrepintiera. Sonreí de forma sincera y sequé mis lágrimas. Estúpido Kota. Maldigo que me conozca tan bien. No sé cómo, pero siempre sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa o lágrimas, saca lo mejor y lo peor de mi, siempre sentí, y siento, que Kota puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, a pesar de darle órdenes casi todo el día, al final es siempre él quien termina obteniendo de mi aquello que quiere.

_(...)_

_Siempre estas cuidando de mi lado infantil _

_Así que por escucharme hoy_

_Te estaré eternamente agradecido_

_Nunca olvidaré todos esos favores _

_Tengo estos sentimientos ocultos en mi_

Pasé el resto del día solo, apenas intercambié un par de palabras con Tagi sobre la tarea de historia. Cuando tocó la campana anunciando el final del día, salí más rápido que de costumbre sin saludar a nadie, no tenía el valor de ver a Reika y Erika a los ojos, así que consideré que la mejor opción era huir. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida me llenaba de esperanzas de que Kota estuviera esperándome en la puerta con una buena disculpa por no haberme ignorado por dos semanas. Pero tan cruel es el Gran Dios que cuando llegué a la entrada no había nadie más que mas madres que esperaban a que los chicos de primeria salieran. Solté un gruñido. Estúpido Gran Dios y estúpido Kota por haberme contagiado esa superstición. Sabía que si me quedaba más ahí parado mirando el suelo fijamente como un imbécil la gente empezaría a verme raro, así que apuré el paso para poder salir lo antes posible de entre todas esas mujeres cuarentonas que no hacían que hablar de la vida ajena. No quería ir a casa. Seguramente tampoco habría nadie esperándome, mamá trabajaba hasta tarde los días y papá estaba en España. Esas son las desventajas de tener una familia pequeña y rota, nunca se quejan o te castigan cuando te va mal en la escuela, pero tampoco están para consolarte cuando lo necesitas. Maldije en voz baja. No había cosa que deseara más que llamar a Kota en estos momentos, pero mi lado infantil, ese maldito orgullo que siempre lo arruina todo, estaba ahí para impedirlo. A pesar de que siempre me esta cuidando como si fuera valioso, aunque siempre cumple mis caprichos, aunque me haga sentir sensaciones que nunca antes experimenté, aunque sepa todo acerca de mi, mi estúpido lado infantil no me dejaba ir a buscarlo. Por que como dije antes, mi orgullo jamás me permitiría hacerle daño a alguien que amo y si hay una mínima posibilidad de que resulte herido con mi presencia a su lado, definitivamente no me permitirá volver a acercarme a él .

Caminé sin rumbo fijo como una hora. Miré al cielo nostálgico, estaba igual de deprimido que yo, y como pronto quebraría en llanto, probablemente no faltara mucho para que lloviera. No me importó y seguí de largo, era mejor la lluvia que volver a casa y llenarme de soledad. Paseaba por las calles de la ciudad con la mente en blanco, aún no me explico cómo es que un auto no me atropelló, supongo que el Gran Dios quería jugar conmigo aún, por lo que no le convenía deshacerse de mi tan rápido. Volví a maldecirlo. Era la tercera vez en el día. Estaba perdido entre mis pensamientos cuando me pareció reconocer por donde estaba pasando, cosa rara porque mi sentido de la orientación es horrible. Me quedé parado ahí en el medio de la calle mientras las gotas de la recién iniciada lluvia caían sobre mí. Ahí estaba, la tienda de comida dietética, y ahí estaba yo, parado en el lugar donde hace un año Kota me reveló sus sentimientos. Un cartel en la puerta ponía "Cerrado hasta nuevo aviso". No pude más y rompí en llanto. Agradezco a la lluvia por ocultar mis lágrimas, por primera vez en el día El Gran Dios se apiadó de mi. Me senté junto a la tienda sin importarme la lluvia, necesitaba desahogarme, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por el auto que pasó empapándome. Maldije al Gran dios otra vez. Ya era la cuarta en todo el día. Si es que mi orgullo me permite volver a ver a Kota alguna vez, lo regañaré por haberme contagiado esa manía.

**-o-**

**Eso es todo. Sin comentarios casi, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden los review. Sé que es una pareja rara… pero para mi son muy lindos juntos.**

**Koinu en japonés significa cachorro, perrito o pequeño perro. En el caso del fic, Kota apoda a Takuma Cachorro. **

**YueMinamoto. **


End file.
